1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing ties such as cords, strings and laces and particularly knots of tied shoelaces of a shoe, and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for holding shoelaces of a shoe in a position so that the knot (including the familiar bow-type tie) in such shoelaces does not become loose or untied even after vigorous activity such as running, jumping, sports and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Flexible laces are typically used to securely fasten shoes, sneakers and other footwear. After the lace is tightened on the footwear, the ends are usually tied in a conventional bowknot. It is well known that such bowknots have a tendency to loosen or become untied, which is inconvenient and often hazardous, particularly when one is engaged in athletic activities.
Many children become injured each year when they fall, as by tripping on untied shoelaces or because they tangle their untied shoelaces in objects that are near them. This problem is particularly acute with young toddlers that have trouble tying their own shoelaces.
Furthermore, children will frequently tug or trip on the ends of the laces, thereby loosening or untying the bowknot. This places a burden on parents and other adults charged with supervision of children to continually retie the shoelaces. To overcome this problem, a parent will often tie a double knot to make it more difficult for the child to loosen or untie the knot by pulling on the ends of the laces. This double knot is difficult to untie, even for an adult, when the adult wishes to remove the child's shoes
Several patents have been issued for constructions that attempt to solve the problem of shoelaces that become untied during use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,214 to Lee describes a shoelace binder that holds the laces in a secure arrangement, yet takes the place of a traditional bowknot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,483 to Polk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,437 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,439 to Riti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,854 to Edens, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,787 to Walls describe shoe lace securing devices that are attached to the shoe strings and cover the bow knot to hold it in place and prevent it from untying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,888 to Miller describes a retainer device to enclose the shoelaces after they have been tied such that no loose ends remain exposed.
While the prior art may be effective to keep a shoelace knotted and prevent it from becoming loose, it also requires an extra, free standing device to be attached to the laces. None of the prior art discloses a shoelace securing device that is built into the shoe itself.